This invention relates to communications systems, transmission and amplification of signals, and specifically to a universal power amplifier.
Communications systems frequently require operation over several bands using several different waveforms. These communications systems require varying levels of connectivity and frequently operate simultaneously in receive and transmit modes on several bands. In the past a dedicated channel for each band was implemented. On a typical airborne platform seven or more channels would be implemented with associated transceivers, power amplifiers, and antennas. These multiple channels add to the amount of equipment required with increased weigh and cost with reduced reliability.
What is needed is a system that provides the needed connectivity while reducing equipment quantity and weight. Furthermore such a system requires equipment with new capabilities such as a power amplifier that is able to support the varying system channel requirements while offering reduced weight and cost.